demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Demigod
'''Camp Demigod '''is the one and only safe place for children of the Greek Gods, it was founded by Max soon after he was claimed and introduced into the world of Gods and Monsters. This camp resembles customs from Camp Half-Blood but it doesn't seem to have a lot to compare. It is also under the orders of Max, a son of Zeus, he is currently the known leader and it seems to be a peaceful enviornment for children of the gods. Location Camp Demigod is located on Miami Beach. It seems to connect into a mystical forest that can only be access by either authorized personel or demigods. The 36th street park hides the enterance into the camp and is shown to be the perfect cover up since most mortals don't suspect anything strange to be hidden at a park. Occasionally young children can see strange things through the mist, although they never understand what it is. Leaders At Camp Demigods, the leader is often declared based on age and the number of quest or experience one has. In the case of Camp leader, it is shown to be based on favoritism on the popular vote rather than diplomatic vote. Because Max was the person that made the camp and often showed to be a well organized leader and helpful person, as well as a funny and intersting guy to be around he was declared the leader of the camp. There are a few acceptions to the voting, due to the challenges. At Camp Degmigod, one can challenge the leader of the camp and even challenge the other leaders to a duel if one wins they can assume the role of leader. The new leader needs ten days of rest before accepting any other challenges. Chiron and Dionysus are always known as leaders due to their status in combat and age, they are never challenged due to the fact that they have thousands of years of experience over the ten years a demigod hero has. Camp Administrators Chiron Dionysus Known Leaders Max Nyssa Curtis Troy & Trey Mckennen illian Simon Alisha Nathan The Inner City Like Camp Jupiter, Camp Demigod has an inner city and is shown to be very protected. It is also powerful enough to have elder demigods live within the walls. The Inner city is composed of various sites such as: Senate House, CourtYard, Streets of Greece, Hills of Olympus, Spartan Armory. Senate House The Senate House is a place where all the leaders of both the camp and the Inner city come together to talk out their issues. This displays and empliphies the idea that the camp is a diplomatic union. Because the camp is held together by twelve leaders and the leader of the camp, Max there is less chances to having anything bad happen. Also in the senate one must never weld a weapon, if caught holding a weapon you are tried to death without any trial. Hills of Olympus These hills lead to the temples of all the gods. Here are all the gods including the minor deities of Greece. There is also an inside cavern that holds statues for the titans and even the gigantes and protogenoi. This helps many heroes know who is who and what the enemies look like. Many children of Athena are envious about the Athena Parthenos which is hidden underground after what happened in the olden times. Gods Olympians The Olympians are the twelve main gods of greece, they are shown as the judges of what goes. Zeus He is known as the leader and king of the Greek gods, he takes care of all the responsibilities that a king must over see. He also is shown to be the God of lightning, clouds, Olympus, upper air and even honor. Zeus also is known for the title being father of all heroes. He gave way to the first known hero, Herakles. Poseidon He is known as the Earth shaker, to many. He is the God of horses, earthquakes, seas and all water bodies. His signature symbol is the trident. He also is known as the king of the seas. Poseidon is very powerful and widely known for his control and dominion over the sea. Poseidon is the older brother of Zeus. Hera She is the sister and wife to Zeus, the mother to Ares and the Goddess of women, marriage, and warning. Hera isn't one to be at ease with demigods, but she does seem to have times of curticy. Demeter She is the sister to Zeus and mother to Persephone. Demeter is known to many as the Goddess of agricultue. She isn't very well during the winter due to her daughter being gone, the flowers die. Ares He is known for his arrogance, and savage like battle style. Ares is the God of war and battle. He seeks battle and war where ever he is at. He is also known to not mind having a fight with his own family. He is the brother to Athena. Athena Athena is the half-sister to Ares and the daughter of Zeus. Athena is the Goddess of wisdom and battle stategy. She is also a well at crafts. Apollo Apollo is the twin of Artemis and the God of Archer, poetry, literature and the whielder of the sun. Artemis Artemis is the elder twin sister of Apollo and the Goddess of the hunt and the whielder of the moon. Hephaestus He is known to be the God of Blacksmiths, forges and fire. He was told to have been thrown off Olympus because he was so hideous. Aphrodite She is the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Seduction. She was married to Hephaestus and is currently dating the God of war, Ares. Hermes He is known as the fastest god, Hermes is well known for multiple things in the world, he is an inovationist. Hermes is the God of theives, travelers and mischif. Dionysus Dionysus is an arrogant, sadistic god. He continueously calls people by the wrong name. He is known to be the God of wine, grapevines and dolphins. Hestia Hestia is the Goddess of the Harth. She stepped down to allow Dionysus to take her seat in order to prevent a civil war between the gods. Known Campers Max, Son of Zeus and Leader of Camp Demigod Halieanna, Daughter and Ambassador of Athena. Trivia *Like Camp Half Blood was located on the east, Camp Demigod is located on the east for the glory of the Byzentian Empire. Camp Demigod is also located on an Island like city, Miami, it is entered thorugh 36th street park. *The Camp may have some things greek, but it also fashions Camp Jupiter a lot, based on the amout of archetecture, it is an amusement park for the children of Athena. *Max created the camp. *It is said that most children can actually choose to stay in a parental cabin or sleep at the barracks, this means that sleeping arrangments are the child's choice not due to parentage. *There is a myth about another camp in the west, but most just consider it to be nonesense, since all demigods aren't supposed to be west, because of the underworld being stationed west. *They also know about a camp in the sea, it's unknown how but they seem to understand only people of the sea can go to said camp. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Camps Category:Greek Demigods